


You Can't Handle The Truth

by greenvalley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5000-7000, Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenvalley/pseuds/greenvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定在第六季第六集，Sam受真话影响。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Handle The Truth

当Dean拨出Sam的号码，并说出那句话时，他试想过很多的结果，一场争吵，亦或是无端而彻底的沉默，他为此做了一切准备，只为Sam即将说出的真相。  
“我想知道真相。”Dean靠着Impala，路上川流不息。  
“嘶——”电话那头的Sam像是狠狠地吸了口气。  
瞬间只剩下手机信号里安静的电流，四周喧闹的声音像被暂停了，Dean紧紧抓住手机，他的目光盯着前方，为这突如其来的安静而锐利。  
“你的声音，真他妈性感。”  
Sam平稳而沉静的声音在他耳里炸开，扔下让Dean心惊肉跳的巨雷。Dean古怪地皱起眉，“再说一遍？”  
“性感，Dean。”他觉得Sam一定是舔了舔唇，“你故意把它压的那么低，让人听起来不得不想入非非。”  
Dean的耳朵一下烧起来，“你干什么？”  
“你还长了双那么好看的嘴唇，但一直说着不太好听的话，想咬住它。教教你怎么跟你的兄弟说话。”  
“闭嘴。”Dean不知道该用怎样的语气回答Sam，这太反常了，Sam为了逃避真相用这种方式跟他说谎？不仅傻，而且让人尴尬。  
然而电话那边的Sam就像是被打开了话匣，他继续用几乎下流的语气跟Dean说着：“我从地狱回来就一直在想，你为什么是我的哥哥。”  
对，就是这个，Dean竖起了耳朵。  
“你那么火辣，全身上下都打着性欲的招牌。”  
不，绝不是这个。  
“每一个女人都没有你性感，她们就像狗屎。你为什么是我的哥哥？而不是情人，床伴？我觉得你会是个非常好的床伴。”  
Dean心虚地抬头看了看四周，他现在觉得全世界都能听到他和Sam的对话了，Dean钻进车里，压低了声音，像个在课堂上说悄悄话的学生：“Sam，听着，你不想告诉我你身上发生了什么，可以，我们之后再谈，但用这套来唬你老哥，拜托，你把我当成某个站街的婊子，因为帅哥的几句话就神魂颠倒？”  
接着他听到Sam委屈的声音——天啊那听起来就像是他的Sam：“我说的都是实话，Dean。”  
“我不应该说这些的，对吗？Sam从来不会说这些？”电话那头的sam笃定道，“但我就是他妈的，控制不住，想告诉你我有多想要你。”  
“因为你不是Sam。”Dean挂断了手机。  
他像剧烈运动后一样呼吸着，甚至喘不过气来。不论刚刚电话里的交谈是发自真心还是信口开河，这个Sam是毫无疑问的病态，他一点也不正常。而Dean知道他现在拥有了让人吐露真相的能力，他却仍不相信Sam。  
Dean肯定Sam眼中的他不会是个婊子。

 

**  
Dean推开旅馆门时没想到会看见Sam。  
Sam脱掉了西装外套，白色衬衫勾勒出他遒劲的肌肉。他低着头坐在床上，盯着自己的脚尖，连Dean回来也没有抬头去看。  
Dean用了很大的力气关上门，而Sam的眼睛就像是准备在地板上生根了一样。  
“Sam。”  
回答他的是依旧沉默。  
“随便你。”Dean翻了一个白眼，他脱掉自己黏糊糊的衬衣，钻进浴室。  
他需要好好洗个澡。Dean把花洒开到最大，让白色的雾气氤氲满整个浴室，他躲在浴帘后面，让水流冲刷过自己的脸与身体，好像这样就能拒人之外，拒一门之搁的那个穿着Sam皮囊的怪物之外。  
一开始他只是担心Sam，现在他变得有些害怕，尽管并不想承认，这个Sam让他毛骨悚然，他说的那些话让Dean的的汗毛叫嚣着竖立要逃离皮肤。  
Dean在Sam身边时甚至不能正常的思考，这个Sam太有压迫感，也极具侵略性。Sam向他隐瞒了太多，而每每看向他时又像是要强奸他的思想。  
Dean害怕了，他想从Sam身边逃走，从他的亲弟弟身边。  
一声尖锐刺耳的声音将Dean从思考中拉回，他从水幕里抬起头，发现Sam就站在他的面前。  
Sam手里攥着被扯下的廉价浴帘，一双暗绿色的眼睛怒气冲冲的注视着他。  
不，那不仅仅是愤怒，更像是别的什么更复杂的东西。  
Dean在他思索出答案时就惊叫出声，“他他妈的在干什么？！”  
Sam只是看着他，面无表情的看着Dean潮湿的头发上落下的水珠，看着他赤裸裸的身体和灵魂，突然笑起来，“你是问现在还是稍后？现在我正站在你面前，看着你。 ”，Sam跨进了浴池，朝Dean逼近，“稍后我准备干你。”  
Dean朝后退，直到他的背部撞上冰凉的墙壁。  
“这一点都不好笑，Sam。”  
Sam离他只有几公分的距离了，他的鼻子几乎要碰上Dean的脸，衬衫被水流打湿，紧致地贴在皮肤上。  
“不好笑，但会很有趣。”Sam又笑出声，这次是从喉咙里，发出得意的笑声。  
Dean全身的血液都开始凝固，他的手抓上光滑的墙，试图找出什么钝器，然而什么都没有，“这是乱伦，你不会想这么做，你不是这样的，Sam，求你。”  
Sam终于彻底结束了他们之间的距离，他咬住了Dean的嘴唇，就如同他一万次想象过的那样，那里柔软而香甜，丰润得像在吃一块甜腻的蛋糕。他仅仅是轻轻一抵，嘴唇就不设防备地为他张开。Sam终于得到了他想要的，日日夜夜疼痛着渴望的东西，他迫不及待的将舌头伸进Dean的口腔，缠绕住对方那条同样湿滑的舌头，试图与它嬉戏。然而Dean只是不断的躲避，Sam用手将Dean的肩膀按上墙壁，身体毫无缝隙地与他贴合在一起。  
“听我的话，Dean。”Sam警告道。  
“应该是操他妈的听我的话。”Dean抬起头来看他，嘴唇被吻得红肿湿润，眼睛里的绿色浓得快要流出来，“你到底知不知道你在干什么？”  
“我当然知道，”Sam重新吻上Dean，粗暴地在他的嘴唇上又啃又咬，直到嘴里尝到腥甜，“我在亲我的兄弟，给他做标记。并且我不是真的把他当成哥哥，因为我等会就要把手指放进他的屁股里，再接下来是阴茎，直到把他操得不能走路。”  
Sam不顾Dean震惊的眼神，舔掉他嘴上的津液和血，“为什么我总是无法对你说谎？我本来不想说这些，我想你对你温柔。”  
“你不能说谎？”Dean忘记他还在Sam的桎梏里。  
“对你不能。”  
“你想和我做爱有多久了，从地狱回来？”Dean绝望地问。  
“一直，Dean，一直都是，那个Sam也是。”  
比起Sam真的无法对他说谎，这表示更让Dean震惊难当的事情。在他们一起相依为命的那些日子里，Dean亲手将Sam变成了同性恋者。  
“没有什么比要操你的哥哥更好的事了，即使所有人都说不能。”Sam如此朝他宣布，接着他的胯部顶上了Dean的，巨大的凸起摩擦着他裸露的肌肤，让Dean打了个颤。  
“不，Sam，”Dean几乎是哀求了，“别。”  
Sam解开自己的衬衫和长裤，那层对Dean来说最后的救命稻草也被剥夺了。只穿着内裤的Sam拥抱着一丝不挂的他，Sam狠狠咬住他的肩膀，牙齿陷入血肉，让Dean疼得几乎尖叫出来。  
“我可以。”  
Sam的嘴巴离开肩膀，粘上Dean的胸膛，他将舌头上的血舔在Dean的乳头上，牙齿咬着胸前那粒殷红的乳珠轻轻拉扯。  
“我可以对你做任何事，因为你是我的。”  
Dean在Sam的舔弄下羞耻地闭上了眼睛，浴室里的热气还在蒸着他的脸，而下腹莫名的热流烫得胜过一切。  
Sam舔着他的肚脐，“我的。”  
他蹲下来，呼出的热气喷洒在Dean胯部的毛发上，伸出手将包住Dean的屁股将他移得更近，“我的。”  
Sam的舌头缠绕住了他的阴茎，那里还是软的，但当潮湿灵活的舌头一包裹碰上它，一股强烈的电流几乎就窜Dean的大脑。  
Dean为自己如此夸张的反应而罪恶，Sam正在强迫他，而他的身体却乐衷于此，他不仅是那个将Sam带入歧途的人，自己更是活生生堕落的例子。  
“Sam，别这么做，放开我，我们还能和以前一样。”  
“和以前一样？”Sam看起来十足的困惑，“做我的单纯的大哥？”  
“你内心深处并不想这样。”Dean深知自己已经穷途末路。  
“不，我想。”Sam露出一个微笑，毫无杂质的笑，仿佛他现在没有压着自己的哥哥，强迫Dean屈服于自己。“我想很久了，几乎一看到你就想，Dean，你每一个动作都让我想操你。”  
“也许你并不是像你想象得那么了解你的Sam，”Sam说着“你的Sam”像在说一个毫不相关的人，“对我也一样。”  
他直接给Dean宣判了死刑，那张让Dean哑口无言的嘴巴包裹住了他的阴茎，温热的口腔像甬道一样承接了他。  
Dean惊恐地将Sam往外推，温暖的空气已经麻痹了他，他用尽全力也无法将Sam推动一丝一毫。这个Sam强壮无比，身上的肌肉匀称板结，有力的手臂抓住他的胳臂，重新将Dean推回墙上。  
“别动，”sam眯起眼睛，他的舌头还有一下没一下地舔弄着Dean，让Dean双腿发软，“它在我嘴里。”  
“是……是的。”Dean无力地说。  
“我们做个交易，你听我的话，我就好好对它，你你不听话，我就咬它。”  
Dean从来不知道Sam可以厚颜无耻到如此地步，他皱着眉嘲笑道，“为了吸你哥的阴茎你还有什么不会做的？”  
Sam看着Dean放弃挣扎，露出满意的笑容，“没有。”  
Dean知道已经没有什么再能改变Sam的想法，因为这始终不是那个Sam。眼前的这个人不会停下来去听他的声音，他始终专注于一切自己想要的东西，不惜手段。  
Sam重新含住他，Dean的阴茎在他没有允许的情况下已经半勃了，正精神的在Sam的嘴里继续胀大。Dean对自己的身体彻底失去了信心，他任凭Sam用响亮的声音吞吐着他的阴茎，让口交带来的快感直达四肢百骸。  
他的腰部控制不住地开始向前挺动，那让Sam发出了作呕的声音，一双大手重重的拍上他的屁股，快感交杂着疼痛让Dean几乎流出眼泪。  
“没有我的允许不要动。”Sam温柔的告诉他。  
Sam的嘴巴离开了Dean，他站起身来亲吻Dean，含着麝香味的牙齿咬开还未愈合的伤口，他迷恋而狂暴的吮吸着往外渗出的血，手伸到Dean的后背，沿着曲线一路向下，来到他的臀部。  
他的手开始以及其色情的方法在那里抚摸。就像色情片里每个男演员对女演员做的那样，大手包裹住嫩白的臀肉无情地揉捏着，那不疼，但让Dean有种自己全身心地属于Sam的错觉——因而Sam能对他为所欲为。  
“你的屁股好翘，”Sam在他耳边低声告白着，“想摸摸你里面，可以吗？”  
你他妈的还用问。  
Dean摇摇头。  
Sam开心地在他耳垂上印下一个吻，“谢谢。”  
他的手指摸到那圈从未被碰触的褶皱，和着一些水，干涩地挤了进去。  
那感觉非常奇怪，Dean拼命的抑制住自己逃跑的冲动，Sam又向里面增加了一根手指，毫无润滑的方法让紧张的括约肌感到了不适，Dean皱起眉，他感觉自己正从里到外被人撕开，那是从精神层面开始的击溃——他从来没这么害怕过。  
Sam的另一只手依然固定着他，让他无法动弹，“别害怕，Dean，我会让你舒服的。到时候你会哭着求我，求我快一点，告诉我该怎么又快又狠地操你。”  
“不。”Dean咬着牙齿，很快否定了他。  
“你会的。”Sam像个笃定一切的王者，他猛地将Dean反过来，把他的脸按上墙。  
Dean感到Sam的阴茎立马抵上了自己，他那么粗那么大，而自己还没有被准备好。Sam的性器顶端饥渴地流着水在他的后穴处摩擦，它不断的挑逗着Dean的穴口，在那里抹上粘稠透亮的前液。  
Dean的阴茎事实上硬的发疼，但他不想要Sam进入他。他只要好好的对着自己的手来一发，让那些恼人的热潮过去，而不是将会像只发情的野猫一般被Sam操。  
“Sam……”Dean轻声乞求着，希望他能停下来。  
然而这些在Sam听来都变成了许可，Sam用力地挺进，巨大阴茎一下几乎将Dean撕裂，他强忍着在眼里打转的泪水——他不能像个娘们。  
Sam只是继续深入，深入，Dean不知道他要埋进多少在自己的身体里，直到Sam的阴囊贴上他的屁股。  
“Dean。”Sam叫了他的名字，但Dean没有回答，他太疼了，几乎无法说话。  
然而Sam又开始动了，他整根地抽出又整根地插入，Dean被操得不停地撞击在墙上又被拉回。他能感觉到Sam阴茎上跳动的经脉摩擦着自己干燥的内壁，一次又一次，那么重也那么精准。  
渐渐地疼痛变了味，酸麻而酥软的感觉在Dean体内升起。  
“操，Dean，操。”Sam把头埋到他的肩膀上，狂乱地叫着他的名字，双手环住Dean将他拉到自己的怀里，将两人的结合处契合的更紧。  
Sam更快了，他仿佛能一直加快操弄Dean的速度，他改变了角度撞上Dean的前列腺，Dean吐出一声细长尖锐的呻吟。  
那酥麻的感觉越来越明显，直到完全代替了疼痛，Dean的眼睛里除了白色的雾气已经看不见其他，他长大了嘴巴发出连自己也没有意识到的声音。  
Sam像野兽一般操着他，而Dean已经不再在意他是否有灵魂，他甚至不在意他是不是自己的亲兄弟。因为他们在一起律动的感觉如此之棒，似乎生来就是如此，生来Sam的阴茎就该操着Dean的后穴。  
一滴咸湿的液体滑进Dean的口中，那是自己的泪水。他最终还是像个娘们一般被Sam操的哭了出来。  
他哭的越来越厉害，Sam也操得越来越重，他的每一次撞击都把Dean整个人撞上墙，Dean的腿几乎无法承受自己的身体，他哭着求Sam慢一点，或许大多数时候求他快一点，重一点，因为他已经无法控制自己的嘴巴。  
他被操得两眼发昏，眼泪流了满脸，Dean尖叫着射了出来，在Sam没有碰他前面的情况下。  
Dean伏在墙上，Sam凑过来舔着他的脖子，像公狗一般继续标明自己的领地。  
Dean为此颤抖了一下，感到自己的阴茎再次抽动。  
Sam还在他的体内，没有灵魂的他永远不知疲倦。

 

Fin.


End file.
